saW: Revy and Rock's Game
by JustMikeG22
Summary: The world thought the jigsaw games were over. Now Revy and Rock are about to become pawns in Jigsaw's twisted games. The only thing that can help them now...is each other. Can they see the error of their ways, or perish in the process? Revy/Rock moments.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

The lights in the dark room came on, revealing a man shackled onto a rack. He was shackled in a vertical position when he looked up to see the face of a puppet on a television monitor.

It spoke in a deep and raspy voice, "Hello, Mickey. I want to play a game. For years, you've killed and tortured to get what you want. You destroy families and you didn't care as long as it benefited you. You took husbands away from wives, wives away from husbands, fathers and mothers away from their children. Now, you shall have the opportunity to experience the same fate you have given countless others. When this video ends, the shackles will release you and the timer will start. Now, look across the room…"

Mickey did so and a light came on, revealing his wife chained by her arms, legs, head and waist. "…you will notice your wife chained to a device. When the timer starts, the chains on her body will begin to pull. When the timer runs out, the chains will fully expand, literally ripping her body apart."

Mickey looked wide-eyed at his wife as she continued to cry and scream. "However, her only chance to avoid this fate is you. The only way to free her is the six keys for the locks that bind her. In order to get the keys you must go through your own torture."

Lights came on in the left side of the room and it revealed five boxes. "Within each box is a key to your wife's freedom. The contents within them, however, are of more 'sharp' importance. You have to obtain all six keys within three minutes or your wife will die. How much blood are you willing to shed and pain you are willing to suffer to save the life of a loved one? Can you suffer through what you give countless others everyday to save another? Live or die, Mickey. Make your choice. Let the game begin."

The television went dead and Mickey's shackles unlocked, allowing him to fall to the floor. The timer countdown began.

Mickey ran over to his wife who was panicking hysterically, "MICKEY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! PLEASE, GET THIS OFF! GET THIS OFF!"

Mickey frantically pulled at the locks. As hard as he tried he couldn't break the locks.

"I CAN'T FUCKING GET THEM OFF! DAMMIT!" He stopped as the chains began to pull. Mickey's wife started to scream in pain as the chains began to pull and tighten.

Mickey screamed, "FUCK!" He ran to the other side of the room to the first box.

He raised a hand and proceeded to stick it in the hole at the top of the box before hesitantly pausing.

He clenched his eyes shut as he reached into the box and suddenly felt a searing pain in his hand and began to scream.

He frantically yanked out his hand only to see it bleeding profusely as a small razor blade was sticking out from between his ring finger and middle finger.

He painfully pulled it out and hesitantly reached back in. He continued to scream as he felt inside the box for the key, razor blades slicing his hand to bits.

He finally felt something small. As he felt it, he realized he had found the first key. He pulled his hand out to find it bleeding and multiple deep cuts that possibly reached the bone, still holding the key.

He winced as he ran to his wife frantically trying to fit the key into each keyhole. The first lock he tried was for the chain wrapped around his wife's neck. It didn't work.

He looked at the timer that read: …2:37…2:36…2:35

He was running out of time. The chains started to pull again, the one around her neck was starting to choke her a little.

He tried to use the key on the second lock on the chain on her left arm. It still didn't work. He started to scream, "FUUUUUCK!"

Next he tried the key on the lock of the chain on her right arm . There was a click and the lock opened and the chain retracted.

The chains pulled again and got even tighter. Mickey ran to the second box and reached inside with the same hand as the first. As he slid his hand down inside, He felt sharp pain going up his arm and screamed. He pulled his arm out and saw deep wounds that were damn near his elbow.

He reached inside again anyway and screamed in pain as the sharp objects closed in on his arm as he went to the bottom of the box, finding the second key.

As he forcefully yanked his arm out of the box, blood sprayed out and dripped onto the table and the floor as he slowly walked back to his wife as he was losing blood fast.

Mickey started to cry as he tried to fit the second key into the lock on the chain around her neck. Nothing.

The chains pulled again as Mickey tried the lock on her left arm. The lock clicked opened and the chain retracted.

Mickey's wife was starting to choke as the chains pulled again, the one around her neck finally cutting off her air.

She used her now free arm to try to keep the chain around her neck from cutting off her air and struggled to do so.

Mickey slowly walked to the third box, dripping a trail of blood behind him. He reached the box and slowly stuck his arm inside, only to be pricked by lots and lots of pins.

He let out a weak scream as he continued to feel around inside the box. He found the third key and slowly pulled out his arm, many pins piercing through his skin.

As his arm came out, more and more blood poured from his arm as he slowly walked back to his wife. He tried the key on his wife's right arm. The lock clicked open and the chain retracted.

The chains pulled again. Now, Mickey's wife was using both hands to keep the chain from tightening around her neck. She had barely managed to gasp some air.

Mickey looked up at the timer: …1:00…:59…:58

Mickey tried to walk back to the boxes, but the loss of blood was rapid and Mickey fell to the floor. His wife screamed, "COME ON, MICKEY! GET THE FUCK UP! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! PLEA-" She was cut off as the chains pulled again, choking her and beginning to crush her abdomen now.

He tried to crawl to the boxes. He managed to struggle to his feet. He reached his hand into the box and looked over at his wife.

…:04…:03…:02…:01

Mickey watched on as he heard a click and the chains pulled and retracted, severing her head, torso, and pulling off her legs as blood was splattered throughout the room. Organs on the ground where the severed torso of what was once a beautiful woman was.

That was the last thing Mickey ever saw when his world went dark. Mickey fell to the floor, hand still in the box, where a large pool of blood started to form as it flowed out of Mickey's arm and the box housing his badly cut up hand.

Mickey lost consciousness. GAME OVER!

-

It was a hot day in Roanapur and the Lagoon Company were sitting in the office. Dutch was sitting in his chair reading a book.

Benny was sitting at his computer talking to his girlfriend Janet. Revy was laying on the couch reading a magazine.

Everyone was quiet when Rock came out of his room. He was just fixing up his tie as he walked in.

Everyone looked at him and Dutch broke the silence, "It's about time you got up. Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm surprised Revy got up before you. Drink too much last night?"

Revy scowled and looked at Rock. She pulled out one of her guns and aimed at him, "You fuckin' got drunk without me?! You fuckin' dickhead!"

Rock raised his hands up in defense, "Whoa! Hold on! I didn't drink last night. I was just up late watching TV."

Dutch and Revy looked at each other and back at Rock and Revy spoke, "You don't fuckin' watch TV! I haven't seen you watch TV once since you've fuckin' been here! So why don't you fuckin' tell me what you really did last night!"

Rock was about to answer when the phone rang. Rock went to the phone and answered it, "Lagoon Company."

On the other line was Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow, "_Hello, Rock. How's business?"_

Rock smiled as he replied, "Hello, Miss Balalaika. We're doing good. Business is just a little slow today and Revy's been itching for some action."

Revy grinned widely without taking her eyes off her magazine and spoke, "Damn straight! Sure beats sitting around here all fuckin' day."

Rock smiled at her when Balalaika spoke, "_I'm sure. Is Dutch close by?"_

Rock smiled and replied, "Sure. Hold on."

Rock looked at Dutch and raised the phone, "Dutch, Miss Balalaika wants to speak to you."

He handed the phone to Dutch and walked over to the couch and sat next to Revy who was sitting up now.

Dutch raised the phone to his ear and spoke, "Hello, Balalaika. What do we owe this pleasure?"

Balalaika smiled as she replied, "_Hello, Dutch. I have some information you may not want to take lightly_."

Dutch's eyebrows rose, "I'm listening?"

Balalaika asked, "_Do you remember a man named Mickey Menzano?"_

Dutch sat up in his chair, "Mickey 'The Razor' Menzano? Yes, I have. He tortured people to get information from them then killed them after with his razor. I remember what he did to that Korean translator we worked with a few weeks back. Fuckin' tragedy. What about him?"

Balalaika continued, "_His wife is dead. He, on the other hand, is alive, but he lost a serious amount of blood and one of his hands was reduced to nothing more than hamburger meat. Pieces of his wife were found literally all over the room. We also found boxes full of razors, pins, and various other sharp objects were found inside them. This sounds like the work of a cunning serial killer. You hear about the jigsaw killings in the U.S. years back?"_

Dutch's curiosity peaked, "As a matter of fact I have. You telling me the Jigsaw Killer is here in Roanapur?!"

Revy was listening intently and Rock was visibly nervous.

Balalaika continued talking to Dutch, "_Yes, or at least his protégé. The original Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer, died a few years ago. He must have taught a few students to carry on his legacy. At least a few of his victims survive, including Mickey Menzano."_

Dutch nodded, "Yes. I hear that the Jigsaw Killer never kills his victims. He makes them play games. Forces them to face their own misdeeds and see if they can survive it."

Balalaika sighed, "_Well, I just thought you ought to watch your back. Wouldn't want you to become part of one of those twisted games." _

Dutch sighed, "Thanks for the heads up. Let us know if you need anything."

Balalaika smiled, "_Will do, Dutch. Take care._" The line went dead.

Dutch looked up at his crew, "Well people, we're going to have to stay alert from now on. Until we find out who the Jigsaw killer is, we're going to have to lay low. For all I know, the Jigsaw Killer is gonna want to pay us a visit."

Revy smiled and laughed, "I'd like to see him try to step one foot through that door! The only thing he'll visit is a fuckin' early grave."

Rock got up and went to his bedroom.

Revy noticed Rock's expression and went after him.

She stood in the doorway as Rock sat on his bed and put his face in his palms.

Revy sighed and walked towards him and sat beside him.

She pulled out two smokes and handed him one. He lit both of theirs and they smoked in silence until Revy broke it, "Penny for your thoughts, Partner?"

Rock lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes had the look of fear.

He finally found his voice and spoke, "It's just…I don't know…it's like if things in this city weren't bad enough. Now, there's a killer out there that plays sick games with people, like he's trying to make others to change their ways, kind of like me."

Revy looked at him confused, "Well you're not as twisted as this fucker. You never killed anyone in your entire life."

Rock just nodded and replied sarcastically, "At least not without help."

Revy replied, "Yeah."


	2. Let The Game Begin

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait on this story. I had a bit of writer's block when it came to this story and now that I sort of know where I'm going to go with this, I am giving you another game, this time featuring Rock and Revy! Here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

The room lit up as the lights came on, revealing Revy and Rock lying on the floor, both chained around the waist and the chains connecting to a radiator in the wall.

Both chains were long enough for the both of them to get around the room. Revy was the first to come to. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and noticed she was chained to a radiator in a dark room and said in a disoriented voice, "What the fuck is going on?"

She looked beside her and noticed Rock lying next to her. She also noticed a knife hanging in the middle of the room.

She heard Rock moan and turned to him and noticed him slowly sitting up and looking around the room in a daze. She sighed and said, "Don't fuckin' ask, Rock. I don't know what the fuck is going on here,"

Rock looked at her with dazed and confused eyes as she finished, "I don't even remember how the fuck we got here!"

She saw him looking at or behind her and she followed his gaze to the wall behind her. She went wide-eyed at the writing on the wall. In big red letters was the word "TRUST" that looked like it was written in blood.

Rock spoke in a slightly panicked voice, "OH FUCK! OH FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?" That's when Revy smacked him lightly on the back of his head and said, "Quit your fuckin' whining, Rock."

Revy walked over with the chain dragging behind her and looked at the knife and pulled it from the string, which triggered something and caused the door to close and lock automatically.

Rock walked next to her and both jumped when they heard the door slam shut and lock. Revy and Rock both noticed a tv set turn on and a sinister looking puppet turned to them slowly and said in a deep raspy monotone voice, _"Hello, Rebecca. I want to play a game. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. You're here because you're unworthy of your life. You always believed you could get through life alone. You believed you never needed help. Never needed anyone. Never trusted anyone. Today you will."_

Rock looked at Revy as she continued to watch the tv, her eyes getting wider every second as the puppet continued, _"The door on the far side of the room is locked. The only way to unlock it is a set of two keys that you will have to acquire. When this video ends, a timer behind me will start. You and your partner will have two minutes to find the two keys to unlock both your chains and the door. But be warned, once the timer runs out, the door will seal you both in and this room will become your tomb. You must work together to get through. You both hold the keys to your survival. Will you learn to trust one another? Or will you stab each other in the back at the first opportunity? Live or die, Rebecca. Make your choice."_

The automatically shut off and the timer behind the tv came on and the timer began to count down. Revy recovered from her shocked look and looked at Rock and said in a rushed and commanding tone, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DUMBASS? LET'S FIND THOSE FUCKING KEYS!"

They began to search around the room until they felt the yank of the chains that stopped them from going any farther. Revy looked up at the timer…

1:45…

1:44…

1:43…

Revy then shouted, "FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" That's when she felt a sting in her back and reached behind her to touch her back. She felt something wet and bumpy. When she looked at her hand she saw blood…

1:36…

1:35…

1:34…

Revy's were wide and she stated, "What the fuck?" She looked at Rock and said, "Rock, look at my back and tell me what you see."

She turned around and Rock gasped in shock at what he saw. Revy's upper back, just below the back of her neck, was bleeding and clearly showed she had stitches and some were ripped.

Revy snapped Rock out of his stunned state and asked, "Well? What the fuck do you see, dipshit?"

Rock said in shock, "Stitches! I see stitches and a few of them are ripped. I don't know why anyone would do this." At that moment, Revy remembered something the voice said on the tape, _"Would you stab each other in the back at the first opportunity?"_

Her eyes went wide and said to Rock in desperation, "Let me see your back!" Rock was confused by Revy's demand and Revy repeated in anger, "LET ME SEE YOUR FUCKING BACK, ROCK!"

Rock did as she said and, sure enough, Rock also had stitches on his back, just below the back of his neck.

Revy muttered out loud, "Shit! I think I found the keys."

1:03…

1:02…

1:01…

1:00…

Rock asked, "How the fuckare we supposed to get them out?" Revy quickly retrieved the knife she dropped when she watched the video.

She lifted the knife to Rock's view and he went wide-eyed as she said, "Isn't it fuckin' obvious? We have to cut them out of each other."

She looked at the timer…

0:55…

0:54…

0:53…

She closed her eyes and turned to look at Rock, who already had his shirt off and his back to Revy and he said quickly, "Go ahead, Revy. Do it."

Revy closed her eyes and raised the knife. Her hand started to shake as she contemplated cutting Rock with the stainless steel blade.

She gritted her teeth and cut into Rock's flesh, ripping the stitches open and blood began gushing out of the wound as Revy cut deeper.

Rock was screaming while Revy was cutting into his back. In his mind he knew Revy didn't want to do it. he knew it was the only way she could get the key that was implanted into his back. He also knew he had to do the same to her to get the other key.

Revy clinched her eyes shut as she continued to dig into Rock's flesh. Finally, Revy found the key. She dug it out and tried to unlock her chain…nothing. She tried Rock's chain and it didn't unlock either.

Rock slowly turned to Revy. He was in a lot of pain and bleeding heavily. He was surprised when Revy quickly pressed the knife into his hand and turned her hack to him and said, "Do it! The key in me opens the fuckin' chains. Hurry up!"

Rock looked at her with remorse as he began to slowly cut into Revy's back. Revy clenched her teeth at the pain she felt and looked up at the clock…

0:36…

0:35…

0:34

Revy spoke up with conviction, "HURRY THE FUCK UP, ROCK! WE ALMOST HAVE THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!"

At that, Rock cut deeper and faster, forcing Revy to scream and curse as Rock dug around and found the key.

0:26…

0:25…

0:24…

Rock used the key he dug out of Revy's back and tried to unlock his chain. He heard a click as he turned the key and the chain fell to the floor. He also unlocked Revy's chain and it too fell to the ground.

0:15…

0:14…

0:13…

They quickly got to the door and Rock tried to use the key to unlock the door and it wouldn't fit. He shouted, "OH FUCK! IT'S NOT FUCKING WORKING!"

0:09…

0:08…

0:07…

Revy pushed Rock aside and tried her key…

0:06…

She dropped it do to her blood -soaked hands and quickly picked it up…

0:05…

She stuck the key in the lock…

0:04…

She turned the key and heard a click…

0:03…

She grabbed the door handle...

0:02…

She turned the door handle…

0:01…

She pulled the door open right before the timer hit zero and both Revy and Rock managed to escape the trap. They ran through the door and it slammed shut behind them.

They ran down a narrow hallway with red arrows pointing the way, both leaving a trail of blood behind them.

GAME OVER


End file.
